


【带卡】白色T恤与日记本

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau





	【带卡】白色T恤与日记本

2.9

 

卡卡西和我在同一家公司上班。

 

公司没有统一的着装。他经常穿着一件白色的T恤，胸前印着几个黑色的字母，具体是什么我也记不清楚。那件T恤大大的，那他身板子根本架不起来衣服，穿在他身上垮垮的。即便如此，他还是照旧穿着那件T恤。

 

宝贝似的。

 

2月9日

 

我是卡卡西，带土留下来的T恤太大了，公司里的同事们都说我这件衣服不合身。

 

2.10

 

他向来很冷淡，业余时间都会在看那本橙色封面的书。旁边与底部原本是白白的现在早已变成了灰黑色，整本书看着都比原来刚买的时候要厚上很多。

 

后来他开始试着听一些潮流音乐，最近好像就沉迷于Bruno Mars性感的声线。他整个人也变得热情起来，他的周围开始有了温度，除了工作上的经理来找他，身边也多了些女孩儿。女孩儿们接连不断的问题并没有使卡卡西感到厌烦，甚至他还笑呵呵的回答他们，偶尔讨论一些热辣的话题冲冲情调。

 

这时，我才发现，他真的变了。

 

2月10日

 

那本小说我都能背下来了，就是没有什么真正能用的上的地方。歌儿挺好听的，不得不说你的品位很不错。小姑娘们开始接近我了，你说得对，我笑起来挺好看的。

 

2.11

 

公司里的同事越来亲近卡卡西，除了我，我觉得他有点问题。

 

卡卡西是从事设计工作的，平日里拿着笔在草纸上写写画画，满意了就会都收集在一个夹子里，再也没有看过。不满意的就索性放在旁边的抽屉里，也没有扔掉。

 

夏天热得烦躁，外面的温度像是要把人烤化了一样，还留着咸咸的汁水。

 

卡卡西依然穿着那件大码的T恤，那件T恤干净极了，像是新买的一样，没有任何发黄的汗渍。

 

我从没见过他在办公室吃东西，他可能不是很饿，可能也是因为这样再加上工作的缘故，他瘦瘦的，没有什么气色。

 

2月11日

 

我的工作没有什么意思，但起码能混口饭吃，就不在抱怨了。好热啊，我现在唯一的好处就是你的T恤还是这么干净。其实说实在的，衣服要是脏了也好，我弄脏的。最近我甚至连东西都不想吃，越来越不适应了。

 

2.12

 

卡卡西的手机锁屏是一个黑发男人，长得还算俊俏。同事们尤其是那些女孩都在问他关于这个男人的问题，他总是笑笑岔开话题。卡卡西的手冰冰的，公司里的男同事在这个季节总喜欢将他的手往他们自己脸上放。他会厌恶的洗洗手，调侃那帮人。

 

卡卡西还是出了问题，进了医院，他们担心极了，我……

 

2月12日

 

我把你的照片换成了锁屏，这样可以多看你几眼，省得工作的时候老走神。

 

最近我的精神状态越来越不好了，老是感觉力不从心。就在今天上午我趴在桌子上怎么也起不来，同事们将我抬上了救护车，好惨。

 

我还是吃不下东西。

 

2.13

 

卡卡西在医院里挂着葡萄糖，果然是身子不好。不过我看他平时也不抽烟不喝酒，怎么会弄成这个样子，我觉得还是那个锁屏的男子照片，卡卡西变成这样我猜多半是他的原由。

 

自从卡卡西变热情的那天，我就感觉他的状态变得越来越不好了。

 

今天我去探病了，病房里很多人，我也没说上几句话，他的人缘蛮不错的。不过这其中好像没有他的亲属，全是我们公司的。我也没说上几句话。

 

2月13日

 

我挂着葡萄糖，难受极了。我记得你在初中跑步的时候还喝着东西来着，根本是没什么用的。要我说有个心里作用就好。

 

今天来看我的人很多，其中有一个小子，没说几句话就走了，我和他也不太熟。这要是换做你的话，估计早就吃的很开。

 

话说我工作的地方还没有收拾呢，这要是弄乱了该多不好。

 

2.14

 

听经理说，卡卡西的病情越来越重，估计是没有几天了。

 

我在不忙的时候看了看卡卡西的桌面，随手翻翻，却找到了一个夹子。里面都是画的东西，乱七八糟的，什么都有。白色的床铺，红色的小斑点，被子吗……

 

我翻出了一个老旧的日记本。

 

\--- 11.3 我住院了，卡卡西当天就赶来了，看着他慌乱的表情我开心极了。他气得踹了一下床铺。

 

\--- 11.4 卡卡西这个家伙，今天来的这么晚，都没说什么就走了，那还来干什么啊！我明明见到他很开心的，他还带了红豆糕，但是这个红豆糕为什么……为什么淡淡的，没有味道。

 

\--- 11.5 我听见他们说的话了，没什么大不了的，起码我还能看见他。等他到了那天，看不见我估计会伤心后悔一辈子的。

 

\--- 11.6 我和他告白了，我实在是太懦弱了，犹豫了好半辈子。在这个时候选择了开口，希望卡卡西这家伙不要怪我才是。但是他抱住了我，哭了起来。

 

\--- 11.7 我在我的床下面留下了一个白色的T恤，我可喜欢它了。卡卡西当时给我挑的，还是很不错的，就是没穿几天。

 

\--- 11.8 看着卡卡西这几天不断地跑来跑去的，我后悔了。尽管我知道就算我没有告白他也会这样。但是我就是后悔了，希望以后不要给他留有太多的悲伤才是。

 

\--- 11.9 我有点看不清他了，我让他坐在我的床前，我双手捧着他的脸颊，凑的他很近。手指划过他的五官，我都要记下来。

 

\--- 11.10 算了吧，拿笔都有点慌神了，希望你以后好好的。

 

\--- 11.11 我爱你。

 

后面全都是白页了，看来这应该就是那个黑头发的男人了吧。我将这个日记本放到我的桌面上，开始收拾其他的东西。

 

2月14日

 

我好像也体会到了临终的无力与怅然。睡觉的时候还总是能看见你的脸，你对着我，抚摸我的脸庞。

 

我也爱你。

 

2.15

 

我将笔记本放到了卡卡西的病床旁边，他还没有起来。我希望他起来之后能看到，留个念想也好。

 

我回到了公司，不知道以后会不会再看见你。

 

公司里的同事们也都走上了原来的轨迹。

 

2月15日

 

不知道谁把你的日记本带过来了，我不想再去看了。

 

2.16

 

卡卡西的办公桌现在还是干干净净的。

 

我去了卡卡西的病房，看到他还躺在床上，日记本在他的双手下面压着，他看起来比昨天好极了。

 

2.17

 

我下午去的病房，卡卡西原本躺着的位置已经没有人了，日记本也没有了。

 

我推了门，弯腰趴看着床底下，空无一物。

 

天啊，我想什么呢……

 

卡卡西呢?

 

3.21

 

今天公司来了个新人，黑头发的，穿着个白T恤，很衬，长得还算俊俏。他到这的第一天就吃的很开。与我们相处的好极了。

 

叫什么来着……

 

END


End file.
